


Punishment Games

by HaverOfWives



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Punishment, dreamnotfound, kinky stuff ig, master ig?, masturbation in hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaverOfWives/pseuds/HaverOfWives
Summary: I wrote this in the middle of the night so ignore if it’s like trash I might write a part two at some point but idk honestly, might just let your imagination run wild. I have never written anything before so I hope this isn’t trash LMAO I think it’s alright, at least relatively grammatically correct
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Punishment Games

It had been a week since George had seen Dream, contrast to them having seen each other every day due to the fact that they literally lived together. Dream had said he’d be out for work for a little and didn’t know when he’d be back, and George had been patient while waiting for his return. The loneliness was beginning to strike, though, and he had found himself curled up in Dream’s hoodies most days, and today was no different. 

He’d asked Dream to call the past couple days but the other had apparently fallen asleep too soon after being done with things, but he’d promised he would today, and honestly, George couldn’t wait. He was anxious to hear the ring of his phone, keeping a grip on it at all moments of the day, until finally, 

Bzzt, bzzt, bz-

George quickly stumbled to pick up, smiling to himself. “Dream!” He said, excitedly. 

“Hey, Georgie, how’ve you been? You holdin up alright?” His lover asked through the phone. 

There were two reasons Dream might’ve been asking this, but George decided to respond with the idea of the more innocent one. “I’ve been lonely, are you going to be home soon? I miss you.” 

“I’ll be home soon, baby, don’t worry about it. Have you been good?” 

George’s cheeks flushed at this question, knowing Dream was making sure he hadn’t done anything without his permission. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Good boy,” Dream said, George could hear the blond’s proud grin through the phone. 

“I don’t know how long I can wait, are you gonna be home tomorrow?” 

“I’m not sure. Make sure you hold up for me, okay? You don’t want to get in trouble, now, do you?” He asks, though George knew it was more of a threat. 

“I know, but-“

“No, no excuses. I know you can do it for me. You’re so strong, and beautiful. Just wait until I get my hands on you, it’ll make up for the wait.” George whined, the idea of Dream’s hands on him sending a shiver down his spine. It felt like it had been so long, though it had only been six or seven days. Just the idea was enough to get him going, along with Dream’s strong voice. 

“What have you been doing for work?” 

“Just meetings, really, they’re usually really exhausting, so I’m sorry I haven’t been able to talk to you as much. How about you, what’ve you been up to while I’ve been gone?” 

“Just playing Minecraft and sleeping, I dunno. I’ve been lying down a lot, your hoodie is very comfortable to sleep in.” Dream’s warm chuckle came through the phone. “You’re so adorable, Georgie. God, as soon as I get home, I’ll make up for being gone.” 

Butterflies were filling George’s stomach as he thought of all the possibilities. Dream’s hands trailing down his body, his own hands tied above his head, kisses all down his body. His thoughts were interrupted by Dream- “You still there?” 

“Mhmm.” George hummed in response, only now realizing his growing problem hidden beneath the hoodie. He couldn’t just let it sit there. He didn’t want to break the rules, but, punishment was always somewhat fun as well. “Can you..tell me? What you’ll do?” 

“Mm, you really want to know?” 

“Please,” George said, a pleading tone slipping through as his hand slipped down. 

“Assuming you’re good,” Dream went on to explain, and George pictured every second of it as his hand did it’s work. How Dream would start allowing him to get rid of the tension he built up through the week, before he’d be tied to the headboard and Dream would make sure to mark him up before he continued on.

The entire time George was holding back moans, but as he approached his climax, one slipped out. 

“Hm, thinking about it got you all excited, baby? You better be staying good for me.” Dream’s tone was warning, as if he knew what George was doing, but George could barely comprehend the words. 

“Dream!~” He nearly screamed out as his hand was covered in his own white fluid, his back lifting off the bed momentarily as he reached that high, before he laid back down, his breath heavy. 

“George. What did you do?” No response, just breathing. “George,” Dream barked, causing the brit to physically flinch. 

“Sorry,” he said, looking down at his hand, and moving to grab a tissue from the box by the bed, which was always there for cleaning up. 

“For?” Dream demanded. George didn’t respond, this time just because he was scared. He wiped off his hand and the area near it with the tissue before pulling his sweats back up and getting up to throw it away. “George, answer me. That wasn’t a request.” He sounded annoyed. “Are you behaving?” He asks, seriously. 

“No,” his voice was small, and he shrunk away from his phone, expecting Dream to be angry. 

“Baby. I did not tell you what I was going to do if you were good just for you to be bad. I’m coming home tomorrow. You will be ready for me.” The words were almost growled out. George felt so much worse for disobeying him. Maybe he could try to suck up to him by cleaning the house and waiting home for him with a meal. “If you do this again between now and then, your punishment will be so much worse. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” 

“Go to sleep.” Dream said afterwards, simply hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to write a part 2 but I make no promises


End file.
